


Seedy Bars and Hard Rock Guitars

by HollyEDolly



Series: Heart and Flowers [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drums, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Guitars, High Heels, Rock and Roll, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crowd around them erupts into almost hysterical screaming when the band switches from hard core rock to a soulful ballad. Somehow they’ve managed to get pretty close to the front and although they’re packed in, Grant has wrapped himself around her so that he takes the brunt of the shoving from the excited concert goers. Her eyes flutter shut as the lead singers rough voice begins to sing of love found against the odds. Her back is to Wards chest and she feels every honed muscle through the thin shirt he wears. As they begin to sway to the melodious electric guitar he wraps his strong arms around her slender waist, his lips graze her ear lobe before he begins to suck gently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seedy Bars and Hard Rock Guitars

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of the Hearts and Flowers Series written especially for Skyeward week and dedicated to all the lovely Skyewardee’s out there.

The club is packed nameless bodies press in on them from all sides but she doesn’t care, she’s having the time of her life. How she’d talked him into coming with her she’ll never know, this really isn’t his thing but then he’s not her usual type either. Reserved and quiet he’d much rather spend the night at home with a good book but when she’d found out her favourite band would be playing at a club just around the corner from her apartment, there was no way she was missing out. After days of her whining and wheedling he’d agreed to come with her and much to her surprise he seemed to be enjoying himself.

The crowd around them erupts into almost hysterical screaming when the band switches from hard core rock to a soulful ballad. Somehow they’ve managed to get pretty close to the front and although they’re packed in, Grant has wrapped himself around her so that he takes the brunt of the shoving from the excited concert goers. Her eyes flutter shut as the lead singers rough voice begins to sing of love found against the odds. Her back is to Wards chest and she feels every honed muscle through the thin shirt he wears. As they begin to sway to the melodious electric guitar he wraps his strong arms around her slender waist, his lips graze her ear lobe before he begins to suck gently.

Her head swims as she inhales sharply, she feels her sex clench as he continues his sensual assault. His hand begins to wander, his fingers slipping under the hem of her strappy top to caress the soft skin of her stomach. Shivers run down her spine as her body responds to his touch, she should smack his hands away they’re in the middle of a club surrounded by people for god’s sake. The music is intoxicating though and when his lips find her neck any resolve she had is long gone, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh he works his way down from the base of her jaw to the juncture of her shoulder. When his tongue sweeps over her pulse point she has to sink her teeth into her lower lip to stop herself from crying out. Is he really doing this here? Now? 

She’d dressed to rock in a black strappy camisole top and a tartan pleated skirt that barely covers her ass, her knee high stiletto boots are fierce with 5 inch heels to match. Her hair is pinned back off her face and she’d worn her makeup smokier than she normally would, her lips are slicked with blood red lipstick she looks killer even if she does say so herself. If the hardness she can feel pressed into her butt is anything to go by he clearly agrees with that assessment. Clearly unconcerned by the crowd that surrounds them he cups her breasts, massaging the tender flesh, this time her moan escapes her and when her head lolls back against his shoulder his lips find hers. He tastes of bourbon as he slips his tongue into her mouth controlling the kiss, exploring her with hungry licks of his tongue.

When they break apart for air his smile is sinful and dripping sex, she feels the fire at her core as his intentions sink in. He is serious he has every intention of fucking her right here right now; she can’t help but return his smile. This is not her shy and retiring boyfriend, this is the man he becomes behind the bedroom door this is Grant Ward sex god and she can’t help but tremble with anticipation.

She’d never considered herself an exhibitionist it’s not like she hadn’t had sex al fresco before but...never with this many people around. All eyes are fixed on the stage no-one is paying them any mind. His hands are on the move again thumbs skimming over her taught nipples briefly before moving on, gliding over her ribs and along her stomach and down until he rests one hand on her hip, the other slipping underneath her skirt.

Already she can feel herself opening up under his touch; pulling the lace panties she wears to the side he slides his pointer and index finger along her wet folds. Finding her clit his fingers draw tight circles around the sensitive bud, she keens needily but her voice is drowned out by the most amazing guitar solo. Her eyes sweep the crowd quickly no-one cares what they’re up to but as she feels him slip his fingers into her sex she can’t help feel like all eyes are on her. Strangely though as his fingers slide in and out of her, stroking that sweet spot inside of her she can’t seem to find the resolve to care. All she can focus on is the myriad sensations his fingers elicit and her encroaching orgasm.

When he withdraws his fingers she can’t help the whine that escapes her she had been so close, she hears him unbuckle his belt, feels him pull her flush against him lifting her skirt and parting her legs. Then he’s there hot and heavy resting against her ass, pulling her lacy panties to the side he pushes into her slowly she can feel his hot breath against her ear as he growls his approval. She thanks the gods of sex and rock and roll for her ridiculously high heels because there is no way this would work without them. His thrusts are shallow and measured but it’s enough she can feel her orgasm build again, her body is coiled so tightly that she almost forgets where she is, the band changes tempo again amping the crowd up with a faster beat. 

His pace matches the kick drum as he speeds up his thrusts, her skin is sweat slick, her cheeks flush and pupils dilate as pleasure overtakes her. His fingers find her clit again and he strums her like a guitar, she feels her heart accelerate, the heat in the club is almost stifling the roar from the crowd most definitely deafening. Her orgasm slams into her like a freight train, her whole body trembles as it rips through her going on and on as he pistons into her over and over until finally his rhythm falters. Biting down on her shoulder he releases himself inside of her, she feels the rush of heat between her thighs as she collapses back against his firm chest.

Breathing heavily she feels him slip out of her carefully, as she comes down from her post orgasmic high she suddenly realises what they just did and where. If anybody saw what they were up to they’re discreet about it, she smiles wickedly to herself within minutes he’s fixed his appearance and pulled her panties back into place. He claims her lips in a slow and sensual kiss before they focus their attention back on the stage; the only proof of their risqué activities the wetness slowly creeping down her inner thigh.


End file.
